


The Love That Goes Around

by NightshadeDawn



Series: That happened... [67]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Awkward Dates, F/M, First Dates, Kidnapping, M/M, Oikawa Tooru is Bad at Feelings, Protective Kageyama Tobio, assassin kageyama tobio, assassin oikawa tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23489371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightshadeDawn/pseuds/NightshadeDawn
Summary: The long awaited continuation of the 'Suicide Kings' series...Love and madness are in the air. And it's not even time for Hinata, Yachi, and Kageyama to return to school.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Yachi Hitoka
Series: That happened... [67]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/760578
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	The Love That Goes Around

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh, it's been a while, huh? Uhhhh... there's like... at least a year and a half between when I started this and today? So... I hope it's not too different of a writing style for ya. It's also probably been just as long since I actually sat down to write anything for this fandom, but people still seemed inclined to read this series.
> 
> Prompts: "You're not my favorite persona today." "I'm not your favorite person ANY day."  
> "I do bad things, and I do them very well."  
> “Murder wasn’t on today’s agenda." “It’s not on anyone’s." “No, it’s on mine, just not until next Thursday."  
> “This is the third time I’ve been kidnapped this WEEK. It’s getting old.”  
> "I’m just really tired of watching you get thrown off the tops of buildings.”

Anyone who knew Oikawa Tooru was well aware of four things; 1) he was highly dangerous, 2) he was obsessed with aliens, 3) he loved cute things.

And of course, the fourth; if he really wanted it, Oikawa would get it.

Whether or not he was serious about one Hinata Shouyou was still a matter to be debated. 

Kageyama sat with Oikawa on the top of a roof after another successful kill, of course it had been almost thwarted by Duex, but they’d won in the end. 

Kageyama looked at Oikawa out of the corner of his eye. His once mentor was grinning into the horizon, the night wind making his hair dance.

“What exactly are you doing?” he questioned.

Oikawa didn’t look his way. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“With Hinata.”

Kageyama’s voice was hard and cold. Oikawa finally looked over at Kageyama, leaning back and giving him a lazy smile. 

“Chibi-chan?” he said. “What does it look like?”

Kageyama growled as he stood on the edge of the building. “Like you’re putting the dumbass in danger.”

Oikawa joined him not moments later. “He’s doing that enough on his own,” he teased. “It sounds like someone’s jealous.”

Kageyama glared before turning to the city below. “I’m not.”

Then he jumped. The wind whipped at his features and tangles his hair and clothes. He twisted and turned, landing with the quietest of thumps on the ground at the bottom of the building. Oikawa was with him moments later.

Kageyama left him alone, instead walking towards his apartment with the Hinatas and Yachi. When he walked in through the front door, Yachi was at the stove and Natsu was hanging the phone up.

“Onii-chan said he won’t be coming back tonight,” she said. “He’s staying with Noya-san and Tanaka-san tonight.”

Kageyama nodded without a word before heading to his bedroom. He pulled off his hoodie off before working on his work clothes. They were sticky with blood and stuck to his skin. Some of it was his, some of it was the victim’s. 

As he worked to clean the wounds across his body, Kageyama thought about how long it’d been since he’d had to go through the process by himself.

***

“-but then he said he wanted to date me, and I don’t know what to do!” Hinata lamented as Noya patched him up. The greatest thing about both Noya and Tanaka was that they didn't ask questions. They just kinda… put up with it.

“Sounds complex,” Tanaka said, munching on a granola bar.

Hinata nodded, then yelped as Noya spread some ointment on a particularly deep cut on his tattoo. Noya frowned. 

“I hope it doesn’t scar,” he lamented. “I worked hard on that! It took me two months to do all of it!”

“I’ll try to be more careful,” Hinata promised as Noya tied off the end of the bandage. He gripped his ankles. “How’s the thing with Asahi going, Noya-senpai?”

Noya went bright red and turned away. He cleared his throat, dissipating most of the color though the tips of his ears remained pink. “Just fine, thanks.”

Hinata grinned impishly and Tanaka ruffled his hair. “Just get some sleep,” he instructed. “We’ve all got things to do tomorrow. And then you’ve gotta deal with loverboy.”

Hinata whined, batting Tanaka away. “But I still don’t know what to do,” he complained. 

Tanaka grinned, throwing his wrapper away. “You’ll figure it out. You’re not as dumb as you look.”

“Real sharp coming from you.”

“Wanna be the pot or the kettle, Yuu?”

In the end, Hinata did end up sprawling out on the couch. There was crack in the curtains letting in a sliver of light and Hinata just didn’t have the energy to get up and close the curtains all the way. 

Instead, he looked through the crack and allow his eyes to drift out of focus. In the state, he thought he might have seen a flicker of something flash by in front of it. 

He could never be sure. 

It couldn’t be, could it?

***

Oikawa could admit a few things to himself about the Chibi-chan. He was attractive, in a wild bunny kind of way. Maybe a small puppy that thought it was bigger than it was. And Oikawa wouldn’t be opposed to actually spending the rest of his life with Hinata if that was something that came along.

But it seemed that version of happiness wasn’t in the cards for him. 

Because Oikawa could also admit that while it might not even be any sort of love or even a crush, but there was an undeniable chemistry between Kageyama and Hinata. Even if it was only physical. 

He kept quiet, because it was too much fun to tease Kageyama. And maybe he hoped some of the chemistry and pent up sexual frustration would score him with the small Chibi-chan. It hadn’t yet, but there was always hope, right?

Kageyama glared at Oikawa where he sat on the counter while Kageyama made a salad to go along with their meal. 

“How many times have I told you to get lost?” 

“That exact phrase or variants?”

“Does it matter?” Kageyama glowered. “You’re not my favorite person today,” he snapped, wishing he could say something much stronger but with a minor in earshot, he had to be careful of his words unless he wanted a beating from Hinata. (He had to deal with enough from Duex, which was a blow to his pride as it was)

Oikawa laughed loudly, tilting his head back in glee and amusement. “I’m not your favorite person _any_ day.”

Kageyama flicked a piece of lettuce at him and Oikawa recoiled in its presence. “There’s a reason for that.”

Oikawa tossed the piece of lettuce away, using only the tips of his fingers. “Get this green devil away from me.”

“Nii-chan tells me that you’ll never get strong if you don’t eat your greens,” Natsu stated as she walked into the kitchen. “But maybe that’s why he’s so tiny. He’s likes meat too much.” She held out her arms and Kageyama sniggered as placed the salad into it.

Oikawa looked dutifully offended but followed behind the duo into the living space with the tiny table. Yachi clapped her hands together while grinning. 

“Looks good, everyone! Alright then, let’s eat!” she exclaimed.

“Thank you for the food!” everyone chorused before digging in. 

Even several months before, Oikawa realized, Hinata and Kageyama would not be what they were now. Teasing each other (relentlessly, Oikawa might add) and baiting one another. Whenever Hinata would manage to fluster Kageyama, he’d steal a bite of food from the other’s plate before he could come back to his senses.

Hinata was a tricky one, yes, and that was what Oikawa liked about him.

It was a shame, really, that things would turn out the way they did.

Oikawa was intending to leave after their little get together, and he’d already pulled on his shoes and was standing outside the apartment when Hinata came up to him and held onto the back of his shirt, not looking Oikawa in the eye. Oikawa turned to look over his shoulder at him. 

“Ah, about that date…” Hinata murmured softly, and Oikawa could see his ears turning practically the same color as his hair. “Um… I think I’ll take you up on it.”

Oikawa’s eyes widened. “Seriously?” Hinata looked up, his smile as bright as the sun he was named for.

“I think it’ll be fun!”

Before Hinata could blink, Oikawa had him pinned against the wall. Both wrists held in one hand and the other holding almost bruisingly on Hinata’s waist. Hinata stared at Oikawa wide eyed. 

“Are you so _serious_ now?” Oikawa purred into Hinata’s ear. His breath tickled Hinata’s skin, and a hand began to sneak up under his shirt. “I do bad things, Hinata Shouyou, and I do them _very_ well.”

Hinata easily pulled his wrists out of Oikawa’s hold, but didn’t move away from his touch. Oikawa’s hand stayed above his head as his hands fell to his sides. Hinata’s eyes met Oikawa’s, and his breath was stolen away. 

“You couldn’t hurt a fly,” he said, and Oikawa almost found himself believing him. “That is something I’m sure of. I’d know if you would.”

Oikawa chuckled darkly as he pushed away from the wall. Hinata was truly too pure to associate with someone like him, like Kageyama, like anyone from their darkened world. 

He grinned at Hinata, all bright smiles and flattery. He reached out and tucked a strand of Hinata’s hair behind his ear. Then he turned on his heel and gave Hinata and back handed wave. “I’ll see you on Thursday, then!” he called.

“Right!” Hinata called back. “Thursday!”

A real shame, indeed.

***

It was really weird that this little boy, made of punk and sunshine and piercings, could get Oikawa’s heart racing. He was so… not Oikawa’s speed. He went after people who were just as effortlessly attractive as he was, not the rugged, innocent type. If anyone, it should have been _Kageyama’s_ pants he was trying to get into.

But that rather gross to think about, so Oikawa immediately gagged and tried to push the thought out of his head. His roomate, Iwaizumi, entered the kitchen with his apron tied around him as Oikawa placed breakfast on the table.

Iwaizumi frowned. “I thought we agreed food was my responsibility,” he said, looking at the odd mush placed in his regular spot. 

“Hey! I thought I’d be nice because my big, strong man was working so hard last night!” Oikawa hung off of Iwaizumi until he was pushed off.

“Are you trying to kill me?” Iwaizumi growled. 

“Murder wasn’t on today’s agenda,” Oikawa said. He took a bite of his own mush, but turned green at the smallest taste and proceeded to scrap it all into the trash. He sat down in front of Iwaizumi with a bright smile.

“It’s not on anyone’s,” Iwaizumi said with a roll of his eyes. 

“No, it’s on mine, just not until next Thursday,” Oikawa said, waving his hand dismissively. He suddenly froze, his eyes going wide. He jumped to his feet and slammed his hands down on the table, rattling the dishes. “Oh shit! I forgot about that! And now I’m taking Chibi-chan out on a date Thursday!”

He began pacing the length of the kitchen, mussing up his perfect hair. 

Iwaizumi took a bite of his breakfast and gave Oikawa’s theatrics an unimpressed look as he chewed. “I can never tell when you’re just being dramatic for dramatics sake.”

“This is atrocious!” Oikawa wailed, pulling at his hair. “I can’t reschedule either of them! Noooooo!”

Iwaizumi sighed heavily, going back to ignoring Oikawa, as was for the best. He’d calm down eventually. And when he did, Iwaizumi could grill him about who this ‘Chibi-chan’ was and explain to Oikawa ( _again_ ) that some people don’t appreciate you trying to stick your dick in them on the first date.

***

The last week of summer before the new term at the college began, three things seemed to happen in quick succession. One was, of course, a direct mission for Oikawa and Kageyama that they received. 

Their hit? Duex. Of course. Which would make it all the harder if he was who they thought he was. But that was besides the point. The point was that they had a very important job to do, but their target was very hard to kill. Even if he wasn’t who they suspected he was.

The second event, on the same day, was Oikawa’s date with Hinata at a summer festival. And it made Oikawa distracted throughout the entirety of the date. 

He kept looking at Hinata, in his heavy coat and bandaged hands and bright smile and piercings and firey hair specially braided by Natsu for this very evening, and wondering how this small package of so much _everything_ might possibly be the person he was supposed to- no, he really didn't want to think about it.

Hinata still seemed to enjoy it, and he flushed a bright red every time he caught Oikawa watching him with that intense, thoughtful look. He was like a little kid, hopping between the different stalls and games.

Oikawa would deny it a thousand times over before he’d admit how fast his heart began beating when Hinata grabbed his hand. 

Neither of them were hungry by the time they went back to Oikawa’s place, both full from the vast amount of snacks that had been consumed during their date. But Oikawa did make them some tea, practically the only thing he knew his way around in the kitchen.

They turned on a cheesy thriller movie from the eighties and settled down on the couch with their cups of tea. Somewhere in the middle of the movie, Hinata fell asleep against Oikawa’s chest, and Oikawa watched him with increasing interest.

‘Love’ was not a word in his repertoire, and certainly not so early into the dating process. But he was undeniably endeared to Hinata, and decidedly thought that he would do anything to protect him, and whatever it took to make Hinata happy.

Oikawa groaned and let his head fall backwards as he held the sleeping Hinata tightly. “I’m so fucked,” he groaned, but grinned at Hinata as he cuddled closer to Oikawa. “But… this is nice, Chibi-chan.”

Hinata seemed to smile in his sleep, and Oikawa closed his eyes, slowly falling asleep as well.

***

The third havoc of that week before the start of school was Yachi’s abduction.

Not that it was anything new, but she’d been off the mark of when it was supposed to take place by several hours and hadn’t been able to secure the house _empty_ for when they arrived (a horrible oversight- was this move into the apartment making her rusty? Impossible, as it was the third time that week. Maybe instead of getting rusty, her brain was getting fried). As such, Natsu was there as well. And that made things more difficult.

Yachi sighed heavily as she leaned her head forward. She was certainly sure that there was a note or a message or _something_ to ransom for her release, the only problem being that both of her roommates were dirt poor college students and they assumed that she herself was the same. There wasn’t any chance of a rescue from them, or her mother either considering how busy the woman was. And with no time to prepare herself, Yachi was practically useless at that point. 

The warehouse Yachi and Natsu had been brought to was almost completely empty. A few empty crates here, several broken bottles there, but nothing of true use. Natsu sobbed quietly in the chair next to her as Yachi surveyed the area. There hadn’t been many men, but they did look armed.

It was a precarious situation, even if she hadn’t had a tag-along. She could get out of her bindings, if given enough time, but she absolutely couldn’t risk getting caught with Natsu there as collateral damage. Thus taking her options down to half of what they could be.

Yachi stretched her fingers in irritation, trying to wiggle the ropes tying her down. Her thumb pressed against her watch and her eyes went wide. She smiled sweetly at the memory of it being given to her. 

Kenma usually only developed computers and software and games, but he’d made the watch for her. He’d installed a special function for her to be able to call him, and a connection to lead him to her, if need be. Yachi had called him a worrywart for it, because even when she was kidnapped, she could usually get out just fine on her own. But then again, she was usually better prepared. 

Yachi bit her lip and fiddled with the watch for a few moments before she finally got it turned around enough that she could reach the buttons she needed. She pushed the button to call Kenma and a loud buzzing as it rang filled the inside of the warehouse. The doors opened, and the guard walked in.

“…Hello?” came Kenma’s voice form her watch.

“Hello, Kenma-kun!” Yachi said cheerfully. “I was wondering if you could track me here? You see, I seem to have gotten myself and Natsu-chan into a predicament.”

“…You’re tied up again, aren’t you?” Kenma drawled.

“This is the third time I’ve been kidnapped this _week_ ,” Yachi bemoaned. “It’s getting old.”

“I’m on my way. Hang tight until I get there.”

“See you soon! Love you!” Yachi quickly hung up and braced her feet on the floor, pulling her arms up as high as she could, as some of her captors closed in on her and Natsu. Just before they could reach her, Yachi jumped out of her chair and slammed her shoulder into the man, knocking him off balance. She jumped backwards through her arms, bringing her tied hands to her front. 

With a more favorable balance, Yachi managed to kick one in the head and send him flying. With only a bit of difficulty, she managed to get Natsu off of her chair, but there was no time to try to bring her hands to the front of her or even get them untied. 

“Let’s go,” Yachi said, running towards a flight of rickety metal stairs. More of their captors ran into the room upon hearing the commotion, but Yachi continued to lead Natsu to the roof. 

Yachi slammed the door behind them and used a metal pole to block it. She pulled and tugged at the rope tying her hands together with her teeth, almost faltering as the men banged on the door to the roof. Eventually, the rope loosened and fell from her wrists. With a small tug, Natsu’s rope fell down and Yachi surveyed the roof. 

There was no way down, unless they jumped. But in the distance, only a couple of streets away, was Kenma’s van as he sped towards their location. 

Yachi ran over to the edge of the roof to analyze the fall. There was a pile of old mattresses a little ways away. They didn’t look like they’d be the most comfortable landing, but they were better than nothing. 

“I’m going to jump first,” Yachi told Natsu, squeezing Natsu’s shoulder comfortingly. “Once I’m back on my feet, I’ll catch you, alright?”

“But… But…” Natsu’s eyes welled with tears. 

Yachi looked into Natsu’s eyes, holding them steady. “We’ll be okay,” she said, her voice so sure it couldn’t have been anything but a promise. Natsu wiped her tears away and nodded. “Good.”

Yachi pulled away and backed up several steps before running for the edge of the building. On the edge, she jumped went falling for the ground. She pulled herself into a ball as she landed on the mattresses with a small thump.

She pulled herself to her feet and turned to look back up at the top of the building where Natsu stood nervously at the edge. Yachi held up her arms, encouraging her to jump. She heard rather than saw the moment when the door she’d barricaded broke open.

“Natsu, jump!” Yachi ordered. 

Natsu closed her eyes and took a deep breath, taking a step back to run off the building. She went to launch herself off, but a hand reached out and grabbed onto her just as he small body had left the room. Natsu screamed as she was pulled backward. Gravity prevented her from being pulled back onto the roof, and instead she slammed into the brick wall.

“Natsu!” Yachi screeched as Natsu dangled precariously from the hold the man had on the back of her clothes. She watched in horror as Natsu struggled and beat against the man’s arm, trying to get free. Kenma wouldn’t make it in time, and the way she was dangling, she was sure to fall. Yachi would never be able to reach her from where she stood--

Natsu let out a blood curling scream as the back of her shirt ripped and she plummeted towards the ground. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as Yachi stood frozen in place. Before Natsu could hit the ground, a black blur caught her and the tumbled to the ground, Natsu’s scream cut off.

When the blur stilled, Yachi could see it was a figure in a black hoodie. The mysterious figure known as ‘Duex’ going around the city.

“Nee-chan!” Natsu wailed, holding onto Duex tightly. “I was so scared! I- I- I didn’t- I didn’t know what was going on! I- I- I thought I was- I thought I was gonna die nee-chan, but you saved me!”

Yachi stumbled silently over to Natsu and Duex even as Kenma’s car screeched as it pulled into the parking lot. Duex held Natsu close, murmuring things too soft for Yachi to hear. 

“Watch out!” Kenma shouted as he stepped out of the van. Duex jerked and turned to look over his shoulder at Kenma and Yachi, but Yachi looked up. 

The man that had grabbed Natsu fell off the building and landed on the ground with a sickening crunch.And up on the roof, a man dressed entirely in black stepped up to the edge of the roof, the sword he held dripping with his blood.

“No… No way…”

Yachi jumped and turned away from the mysterious figure on the roof and back to Duex and Natsu. Yachi met his gaze and both widened their eyes. “Hinata…?”

Duex let go of Natsu quickly and pulled his hood low over his face. “I have to go. Stay safe.” He ran off and disappeared before Yachi could say anything. When she looked up at the roof, the black-clad figure was gone too.

Kenma came up to Yachi’s side as Natsu stumbled into her arms. “Let’s get you back to the apartment,” he said. 

Yachi shook her head. “No,” she said. “Let’s… I think we should go to my mother’s hotel.” She looked over at Kenma bashfully. “If you don’t mind? It’s a bit of a longer drive. She’s a could of cities over, so it might take a couple hours…”

Kenma put a hand on Yachi’s shoulder to quiet her. Yachi turned to look up at. “It’s fine,” he said. “Let’s go.”

Yachi nodded quietly and led Natsu to the van, helping her into the backseat before climbing upfront with Kenma. They were quiet as they pulled out of the back alley parking and onto the main road. It was remarkably peaceful compared to the strange event that had just happened, and Natsu ended up falling asleep in the backseat due to exhaustion.

Kenma pulled out of the city and onto the road that would lead into the one Yachi’s mother was staying in. He looked at Yachi out of the corner of his eyes. “You okay?” he asked, his voice soft. 

Yachi closed her eyes and leaned her head back on her seat, humming softly. “I’m fine,” she told him. 

“How are you fine? You got kidnapped while you were off guard and had to resort to calling me, then ended up going straight from the roof to the ground,” Kenma hissed. He sighed as he paused at a stop sign, leaning his head against the wheel. “Sorry. I’m just really tired of watching you get thrown off the tops of buildings.”

Yachi cracked open her eyes and gave Kenma a wry smile as he started the car again. “Technically I wasn’t the one who got thrown off the roof,” she said. Kenma gave her a side-eyed look.

“Well excuse me for not liking the idea of you _jumping_ off of them either,” he muttered grouchily.

Yachi couldn’t help her giggle. “Oh, I love you, Kenma,” she said with a tired but affectionate laugh. She immediately went bright red. “I- Uh, I didn’t-”

“You said that earlier too,” Kenma pointed out. “On the phone, right before you hung up.” The statement only made Yachi redden further. 

“I- I- Uhhhh….”

“I love you too.”

Yachi squeaked and hid her face in her hands, bringing her knees up to her chest. “Oh my god, you said that with such a straight face!” she squeaked. “How are you not embarrassed!?”

“Why would I be embarrassed by the truth?” Kenma said, looking over at Yachi for a split second, a smile on his face. “I love you, Hitoka.”

Yachi swore that if he said it one more time, the heat in her face would knock her out cold. She light beat on his arm, whining. “You dummy! Just drive and we’ll talk about it later!”

“We’re on the way to your mother’s right? Should I get her blessing?”

“Absolutely not! We’re not discussing anything with Mother!”

“Then what are we going there for?”

Yachi whined again and hid her face. “Who knew you’d be such a tease,” she complained.

Kenma gave a silent snort sort of laugh but kept his eyes on the road like Yachi wanted. “We can talk later,” he promised. “Let’s worry about making sure you two are safe first. No one gets to kidnap you but me."

**Author's Note:**

> Have I ever mentioned that I usually only ship OiHina when it's a relationship doomed to end in tragedy? Uhh... yeah. So, I make no promises about when the next one'll be out. Less lovey-dovey, more action. Probably. I've been on a 'death and murder' kick lately.


End file.
